You're my Zing
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Bromley has big plans for her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has an amazing group of friends and a gorgeous Gryffindor beater who she kisses occasionally. But when the Triwizard Tournament comes to the school, all her best laid plans get blown to dust. There's only so much happiness to be found when You-Know-Who is rising up again.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters you recognize, they belong to JK Rowling, or the story title, it's from Hotel Transylvania. I do own Bromley, Maggie, Sam, Karlee, Ariel, and Kathy Gibson. **

**Oh yeah, this sort of correlates with my other story from a while back, _One of the Boys_. Some things will be different, but it's basically the same time period. **

* * *

George's Point of View:

I wasn't the type to be enthralled by a girl, or at least that's what I like to tell myself. That was until I met Bromley Chambers my fourth year. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my entire life. She had golden hair and eyes the color of sapphires. But I think my favorite thing about her was her smile, it was so enticing and addicting that I wanted it all the time with no pauses in between.

Here I am at the Quidditch World Cup and she's all I can think about. If Fred knew he'd never let me hear the end of it so I made sure to keep it under wraps. Well it wasn't like he wasn't the same way when it came to Ariel. I actually think he was worse most of the time considering we spent most of our time with her.

Speaking of Fred and Ariel, I hadn't actually seen them in a while. I'd gone out on my own exploring and was now sort of lost. Before I could think too much about it someone slammed into me. They weren't very heavy so I easily righted the both of us.

"I'm so sorry, but my friends pushed me over here. They said that I had to snog you," the girl said in a rushed voice. "But if you think that's weird or something I can leave and we can act like this never happened."

I looked down and saw that the girl was Bromley. Her cheeks were pink and her smile was dazzling as she looked up at me with her hands shielding her eyes from the sun above. I thought about saying something, but knew that I'd muck it up so I didn't, I just acted.

I reach out and cupped her cheeks in my hands, bringing our lips together. It was unlike anything I've ever experienced before. Her lips were soft and she was standing on her tiptoes to reach me. Her hands found their way to my hair and knotted themselves it as we both lost ourselves in the kiss.

I hadn't realized I was moving until my back was flush against a tree. She was pretty strong for such a small girl. I admired that.

Something wet and cold splashed onto us and I, on reflex, pushed Bromley away from me. She shrieked and I saw her glaring at me. I looked away from her intense glare and saw that Fred and Ariel were standing there and Fred had an empty bucket in his hands.

I tore my eyes from the pair of them in time to see Bromley angrily stomping back over to her friends. They enveloped her and glared icily at the lot of us before walking away. I wanted to go after her and apologize, but I knew that would only make things worse so I let her go.

Bromley's Point of View:

"I can't believe they did that!" I shrieked as Maggie and Sam wrung my wet hair out. "That was so embarrassing."

"It's not that bad, really, if you think about it. George is already mad about you, that kiss just cemented it," Sam said, rebraiding my fringe back.

"I doubt it after that. I looked like a drowned rat," I cried, covering my face with my hands. "How will I ever show my face again?"

"I highly doubt something as trivial as that would make George stop liking you," Karlee said, bringing her mum over to dry my hair. "Isn't that right, mum?"

"If this boy really adores you like Karlee says he does, then this won't even matter," she said, holding her wand and drying my hair. "And if it does, then he's not worthy of your time, love."

That was Kathy Gibson for you. She was an amazing person and the closest thing I have to a mother. See, my mum died of cancer when I was young and it was just me and my muggle father. I loved him dearly, but sometimes a girl needed a woman's input on things, you know?

"Thanks, Kathy, I really appreciate it," I said, hugging her tightly.

After that Maggie, Sam, Karlee, and her mum all made our way up to our seats. We bought enough things to send all of our parents into debt before the game even started. I looked down the rows to see a familiar set of redheads. Lovely, the Weasleys were within sight.

I poked Maggie and joked, "As if my luck wasn't already suckish enough, the Weasleys are right down there."

"Just ignore them and focus on the sexy Irish Quidditch players," Sam said, wrapping a reassuring arm around my shoulders.

Just as she said that the Irish broke out of the side and I swear one of the players winked at me. Maggie must have seen it too because she shrieked and grabbed my hand. He was a chaser and his name was Troy, I had his poster on my wall at home because he was a total babe.

The game was insane; the Bulgarian team even brought Veela as their mascot. The Irish won even though they didn't catch the snitch. I don't think I've ever seen such an amazing game in my life. It had my blood pumping and me chomping the bit to get back to Hogwarts and back on my broom. I was the seeker for the Ravenclaw team.

I was walking back to the tent with Sam, Maggie, and Karlee when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see that the chaser from earlier was standing there with a triumphant smile on his lips. My friends squealed before walking away and giving us some privacy.

"Hi, I'm Troy and I think you're really beautiful," he said with his gorgeous accent, sliding his hand from my wrist to intertwine our fingers.

"Thank you, I'm Bromley and I think you're brilliant," I said dreamily. Once I caught what I said, I quickly backtracked, "I mean, I think you're a brilliant Quidditch player. Oh wow, please talk and put me out of my misery."

He just laughed before conjuring up a quill. "If I give you my address, will you owl me? Maybe we can have lunch one day."

I just nodded quickly and extended my arm to him. He wrote his address before kissing my cheek and walking back to join his team for their victory celebration. Just like they were watching, which I knew they were, my friends came out of the darkness.

"Merlin, I'm so jealous of you right now!" Sam shrieked, jumping up and down with the rest of my friends.

"Let's get back into the tent and talk about it," Karlee said, always the mother of our group. "It won't be long 'til the celebrations start."

We'd been in the tent a while before a commotion outside drew our attention. Sam made a remark about the Irish, but Kathy quickly shook her head.

"That's not the Irish, that's something else," she said as someone screamed shrill. She stood up and quickly made her way outside with her wand drawn.

We all followed and saw that there was fire everywhere. A group of cloaked figures were walking around and shouting hexes at people. I felt my blood run cold; I'd seen those figures before in books. They were _his _followers, but I thought they'd all disbanded years ago.

"Are those death eaters, mum?" Karlee barely whispered after Kathy had joined back up with us. "I thought they were all gone. Why are they here now?"

"I don't know, but all of you need to grab onto me right now," she said quickly.

I was too slow and she ended up disapparating without me. I paled and looked around, but they were all gone now. I couldn't see anything except the death eaters getting closer to me and knew that I had to get out of there. I turned around quickly only for someone to grab me and yank me along with them, I screamed only for them to cover my mouth in reponse.

"Bromley, it's me, George. It's okay, I swear, but you've got to be quiet," he whispered in my ear quickly.

I nodded and stood up as he let me down from his embrace. "Thank you, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come."

"Weren't you here with your friends? Why did they leave you alone?" a girl that I hadn't seen before asked.

"This is my little sister Ginny," George said, bending over to catch his breath from the effort of running with our combined weight.

"Yes, Ginny, I was here with my friends. Her mum disapparated too quickly and left me behind," I explained.

"We're supposed to go find Fred and Ariel; do you want to come with us?" Ginny asked, smiling at me in response.

I relaxed visibly and said, "Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you again for saving me."

George looked at me and I felt something zing between us, but I couldn't figure out what it was. The only thing I knew was that I really liked it.

* * *

**I know the last thing I should be doing is writing a new story, but I've really had a thing for George Weasley lately. I hope y'all liked it, if you did review and tell me so. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've been kind of distracted. I hope this chapter is something good, the next one should be out sooner than this one. I'm going to start plot development (I hope) in the next chapter, so hang on for the ride. **

**(I own Bromely, Karlee, Sam, Maggie, and Ariel. That's it, unfortunately. Everything else belongs to JK.)**

* * *

Bromley's Point of View:

Time had passed since Arthur Weasley had Apparated me home that night. It was now time to get on the train for Hogwarts. Maggie, Sam, Karlee, and I were all hugging Karlee's parents and telling them goodbye.

"Thank you for housing our butts this summer and taking us to the Cup. It's really appreciated," I said to Kathy as I hugged her.

"You know it's really not a problem, you're all like my daughters," she said, kissing the side of my head. "I feel like I should apologize so much more for leaving you alone at the games."

"It's really not that big of a deal, Kathy. The Weasleys were lovely and took really good care of me," I said, kissing her cheek before she disapparated out with her husband.

"Are you guys ready for the best year ever?" Maggie asked, taking mine and Sam's arms with Karlee on my other side.

"What makes this year any different than any of the others, Mags?" Sam asked, grinning over at the darker girl. "It's just another spectacular year at Hogwarts."

"Because Bromley's got a fancy Quidditch playing boyfriend, of course," Maggie said, wiggling her eyebrows at me. "Isn't that right, B?"

I felt my cheeks turning pink as I looked down at my toes. "Troy isn't my boyfriend; he blew off our lunch date and everything. Besides, why would he want to be with me instead of the gorgeous girls he sees all over the world? I'm hardly a looker compared to Italian or Spanish girls."

"Oh my god, Bromley, you're a total loon! You're one of the hottest girls at Hogwarts, you could ask any guy and he'll agree. Stop being so down on yourself," Karlee said, bumping my hip with hers.

"Of course we could always ask George what he thinks," Sam said, eyeing the twin redheads just behind us. "What do you think, Maggie?"

"Oh yes, Sammie, let's go ask Mr. Weasley what he thinks," Maggie said, letting go of me and running over to the twins and Ariel.

They were out of reach before I could stop them, leaving me alone to hide against Karlee's shoulder. "I can't believe that they're actually asking him that. I don't understand why I'm friends with them!"

"Because we're all Ravenclaws and we share a dorm room. It's impossible for us all to not be friends after all of these years," she answered, rubbing my shoulder. "It's okay, they can't be doing anything too bad because George isn't turning re- oh wait, it seems I've spoken too soon."

I groaned and turned around in time to see Maggie and Sam running away from a pink cheeked George. He looked over at me and our eyes locked for a second before we looked away from each other awkwardly. I knew I was blushing too when Maggie grabbed my wrist and drug me onto the train behind her and Sam.

When we were in our own car with the door safely shut, Sam started talking. "George is mad about you, B! I swear he is you should've seen the look on his face when we asked him if he thought you were fit."

"Yeah, then he started stuttering and acting like a total loon," Maggie giggled, bumping my knee with her foot.

"I can't believe you two actually asked him that! How am I supposed to look at him again?" I shrieked, covering my face with my hands. "He probably thinks I'm some lovesick stalker or something."

"He doesn't think you made us ask him or anything. We just said that you were convinced that you weren't attractive and we were trying to prove you wrong," Sam said when she saw how embarrassed I still was.

"I don't even know how I feel about him, but now you've gone and ruined that. What if I decide later on that I don't have feelings for him?" I asked, staring at them pointedly. "I'll look like a right bitch, then, won't I?"

"I seriously think you're thinking too much into this, Bromley. It was just a silly little question, I highly doubt he's even still thinking about it," Karlee said, rubbing my shoulder from her spot beside me.

"Besides that, did you just admit that you're crushing on him?" Maggie asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"I never said that! I said that I wasn't sure how I felt," I clarified, picking at the cuff of my shorts. "I hate it when you lot put words in my mouth."

"How else would we ever get you to tell us things? You're more locked up than Gringotts most of the time," Sam cried out in exasperation. "We're your best friends, we're not going to judge you too harshly about it. "

"She's right, especially when it comes to fancying George Weasley. He's gorgeous and brilliant when it comes to those pranks he and his brother pull," Karlee said.

"He is quite gorgeous, isn't he?" I asked, my voice carrying a slightly dreamy quality.

The car erupted in squeals and laughter at my admittance. So what? I thought George Weasley was gorgeous. Was that really so bad?

George's Point of View:

I couldn't get their question out of my head the entire train ride. How did they know that I thought Bromley was perfect? I never talked about her to anyone other than the Quidditch team and Lee, and I knew they didn't say anything.

* * *

"_Hey George, can we ask you something?" Maggie asked her and Sam giggling to each other as they stood in front of me._

"_Uhm, I guess so…" I trailed off slowly as I waited for their question._

"_Do you think Bromley's attractive? She has it set in her mind that she's not gorgeous," Sam asked, looking at me pointedly. "You're a boy, I feel like you could give us a bit of insight."_

_I tried to open my mouth to speak, but I ended up closing it back. I'm sure I greatly resembled a fish gulping for water. I couldn't seem to find the words to answer their question because I was taken so off guard._

"_Your lack of words is answer enough. Thank you," Maggie said before running back over to Karlee and Bromley._

_Bromley looked up at me and our gazes locked for a moment, making my cheeks flame even brighter. The only reassuring thing about it was that her cheeks were almost as brilliantly colored as mine. She looked much more beautiful than I did though…_

* * *

I was sitting at dinner a few days later when I felt eyes on me. I looked up and caught a familiar set of blue ones; Bromley was staring at me from across the room. When our eyes met, I expected her to look away immediately but she didn't. We stared at each other for a while until Dumbledore called all of our attention back to the front of the Great Hall.

"As I said the first day back, Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament. Two other schools will be coming tomorrow to compete along with us and I expect you to welcome them with open arms," he said, commanding everyone's attention. "All the rules and requirements will be discussed after everyone is inside and seat tomorrow at dinner. So tonight, eat yourselves full and go to bed because tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Everyone started talking animatedly about the cup, excitement bubbling up at the thought of Beaux Baton girls coming here. I was happy for that too, but my focus kept drifting over to a certain blonde across the room.

I was in fucking deep, I couldn't even think about Veela when it came to her. I was already whipped and we weren't even together.

* * *

**Like I said, the next chapter should be out sooner and be better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This was so much fun to write, I love Bromley and George's relationship. I hope you guys do too. **

* * *

Bromley's Point of View:

After dinner I told the girls to go on to the Common Room without me. I wanted to wait for George and talk to him about the kiss at the Cup. It seemed to be making everything weird between us.

I saw him walking out with Fred and Ariel, their heads thrown back as they laughed about something. I took a deep breath and grabbed George's wrist, pulling him away from them.

"Hey, I want to talk to you. Can we walk around for a minute?" I asked, dropping his wrist and crossing my arms over my chest awkwardly.

He looked at me for a second before saying, "Of course, do you want to go outside or walk around inside the school?"

"Outside seems like it'd be best. I don't want any interruptions," I said, chewing on my bottom lip.

He nodded before leading us towards the exit, but I knew better than to start talking right now. I waited until we were down by the black lake to start.

"I feel like when I kissed you at the Cup it made things weird. We'd never really talked before and I just kissed you out of the blue," I said, looking everywhere but at him. "Then your brother and best friend dumped icy water all over us."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that," he said, shaking his head. "I'm glad that it didn't ruin a chance to be your friend, though."

I smiled and finally looked up at his face instead of the ground. "I'm really good at being friends; I'm kickass at it actually. I give really good hugs too, just so you know." I was flirting, so what?

He held his arms open to me and smiled, "I think I'm going to have to test that out. Bring it on in, Chambers."

I felt warmth flood me as he returned my flirting, if not amping it up. I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his body close to mine. His arms in turn wrapped around my waist and lifted me up off the ground so I didn't have to strain to reach his shoulders. I may have met someone who could hug better than I could; George gave really awesome hugs.

"I guess you're right, you do give really good hugs," he said, after he'd sat me back down on my feet.

We walked around outside for a while until the wind started to pick up. I was wearing a cardigan, but I still wrapped my arms around my body to fight the chill. George must have noticed because he shrugged off his red "G" sweater and handed it over to me.

"I can't take this, you're going to be cold now," I said, holding the sweater in my hands.

"I'll be fine, if worse comes to worst, you can warm me up," he said, winking at me. Then his cheeks turned red and he said, "I'm so sorry, that was way too forward. We've just become friends and I'm already being cheeky with you."

I laughed at how adorable he was when he was embarrassed. I was the first to flirt so I quickly said, "It's okay; I think you're cute so I'm going to let it slide."

"You think I'm cute?" he asked, the blush fading as his lips pulling up into an all too attractive devilish smirk.

I just shrugged and pulled the sweater on over my cardigan. "I guess, you're not bad looking, but there's this other guy who looks a lot like you. He pulls it off just a little bit better than you do, though; I'm not going to lie you."

"Oh is that true, Bromley?" he asked, faking disdain.

He suddenly reached over and started tickling my ribs. I laughed and tried to run away from him, but his legs were a lot longer than mine. And I may have run a _little _bit slower so he could catch up with me easier…

"No fair, your legs are a whole lot longer than mine and I'm in heels," I shouted as he caught me around the waist and lifted me off of my feet like I weighed nothing.

"George Weasley, put me down this instant! I don't like not having my feet firmly planted on the ground at all times!" I shrieked, hitting his back with my fists. "I'm wearing a skirt!"

He just laughed and I felt the vibrations of it course through my body. I shivered a bit at the feeling, but it was easily covered by the cold.

"I'm covering your modesty, besides; I'm the only one out here other than you. I'm not looking, I swear it," he said, but still made no move to put me down.

We played around outside until I couldn't feel my fingers or toes any longer. "We have to go inside before my fingers freeze off! I know you have to be freezing too, without your sweater and all."

He just smiled before holding out his hand for me take. "I guess you're right, I'll walk you up to your common room."

I slid my fingers in between his and walked back into the castle. I held his arm with my free hand so I could share some of my warmth with him. His hands were icy too, clutching mine tightly. Walking through the halls at night was something I never thought I'd get used to, it was really eerie.

"Your teeth are chattering, Bromley. Are you still cold? I don't have any other things to lend you," he said.

"It's nice to know that chivalry isn't dead," I laughed as we approached the common room door. "This is my stop."

He dropped my hand and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess it is. You're welcome; my mum would kill me if she found out that I wasn't being polite."

I just shook my head and stood on my tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. "Well remind me to thank your mother some time. She raised you well."

His cheeks turned his signature red color as I stood back flatfooted. We stood there for another minute or two before I realized I was still wearing his sweater. I made moves to remove it only for him to place his hand on my wrist and still me.

"It's fine, keep it. I would hate for you to freeze to death tonight," he said, winking as his blush faded. "Plus it gives me a reason to talk to you later."

"Thank you," I whispered before turning around to face the eagle knocker.

"What can you catch but not throw?" it asked.

I laughed as I realized the answer. "You can catch a cold, but you can't throw it."

The door opened and I heard George snickering behind me. "Oh, so those are the questions the brilliant Ravenclaws answer? Maybe I'm in the wrong house."

I just shook my head before walking into the tower and shutting the door behind me. I felt bubbly and giggly the whole way upstairs; it was like I'd drunk too much champagne or something. I did that once at my uncle's wedding when I was fourteen, it was bad, but that's a story for another day.

I knew as soon as I entered the sixth year dorms the girls would be all over me about where I was. I'm sure the sweater wasn't going to help, but I didn't really mind. I really liked the way he made me feel, I'd never felt like this before. I wasn't naïve enough to think that it was love at first sight, or whatever, but I knew it was something. It was something that I was really excited to figure out.

* * *

**Like I said, I hope you guys like it. Can you review and give me a little umph to write? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought I'd uploaded this last night, but I realized I didn't. I'm sorry about that, you guys. **

* * *

Bromley's Point of View:

I stayed up talking to the girls about the night until about three in the morning. I finally got them to stop so I could change my clothes. I pulled off George's sweater and my clothes before pulling his sweater back on.

"Oh, you're sleeping in his sweater now, B?" Sam asked as she waggled her eyebrows. "That's cute!"

I didn't even reply to her, I just pulled the duvet up around me and cuddled inside. I fell asleep pretty quickly, dreaming about a certain pranking redhead…

I was downstairs at breakfast the next morning before the others even woke up. I wanted an early start; I wasn't going to get behind this year. I wanted to bring up my grades so I'd be ready for the N.E.W.T exam next year. I wanted to get good scores so I could become a healer and help people. It's what I've wanted since I was a little kid.

I was taking a drink of my pumpkin juice when someone sat down beside me. I looked over and saw that it was Ariel, Fred and George's best friend. She had her hair in a braid and she was playing with the end of it nervously. I never understood how someone so shy could be best friends with the loudest boys at Hogwarts. I mean, I knew she and Fred were head over heels for each other, so I guess it did kind of make sense…

"Hello Ariel, how are you this morning?" I asked, smiling over at her after I'd swallowed my juice.

"I'm fine; I thought that we should be better acquainted. You and George are getting rather close, are you not?" she asked in her quiet little voice.

I don't know why, but her words made my face heat up quickly. "Oh, uhm, yeah, I guess we are. He's really fun to be around, a great laugh, but I'm sure you knew that already."

She nodded and seemed to understand that I wasn't going to say anything more. "Yeah, they both are. I'm glad you're going to be around more, it gets a little overwhelming being the only girl. Especially with Fred and Angelina being a thing now and everything…"

"Are Angelina and Fred a thing now? I thought you two were together," I said, nibbling on my toast.

Her cheeks were so pink it matched the strawberry jam I had smeared on my toast. "Fred and I aren't a thing, we're just best friends. I'm not his type in the slightest bit."

I was about to reply when the girls all sat down around us. "Hey, why aren't you sitting with Fred and George like always, Ariel?

She was even redder this time so I jumped in to save her. "I was talking to her about George, doing some background research. I can't be dating a death eater or something, can I?"

"The Weasleys are the furthest from death eaters you can get other than Dumbledore," Karlee laughed, sensing my lie but playing along anyways.

I just nodded and let them all fall into conversation, easily including Ariel. We were all laughing when we walked out of the great hall. We had to part ways, Ariel and I were heading to Divinations and the others were going to Ancient Runes.

George's Point of View:

I was walking with Fred and Angelina and I wanted to hex the both of them. Fred was all over her even as we were walking, but I knew it was just an act. I knew he adored Ariel and Angelina was just something to make her jealous.

"I have to go to Divinations," Angelina whined, pressing yet _another _kiss to Fred's mouth. "I'll see you after, yeah?"

"Of course," he said, kissing her once more before letting her go and walking to class with me. "How are things with you and Bromley?"

I just shook my head and pushed him ahead of me. We had Potions in the dungeons that I really don't want to be late for. Snape would take advantage of any opportunity to take points from Gryffindor. He had as much of an in for us as we did for Slytherin…

I couldn't even put into words how explicitly boring that class was. I hated Snape and I hated Potions and I hated putting the two together. I knew I was going to need this class for developing things for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, but that didn't make me like it anymore. At least we didn't lose any house points today, which I think is a first for Fred and me.

"I'm going to go up and meet Angie at Divinations, do you want to come too?" he asked, heading towards the tower.

"Yeah, I think that's where Bromley is this morning as well," I said, falling into step beside him. "Isn't that Ariel's class too?"

"Yeah, I think so," he said absentmindedly, I knew he was trying to avoid the subject of Ariel completely.

"What's going on there? I thought you fancied her," I said, ignoring his awkwardness. "You usually tell me everything. When did that change?"

"Ariel is amazing, but she doesn't feel like that about me. Angelina thinks I'm great and I think that's great so…" he said, but the conversation fell short as Ariel and Bromley approached us.

"Hey guys, why are you up here? Isn't your next class Transfigurations?" Ariel asked her arm locked with Bromley's.

I focused in on Bromley instead of listening to Ariel talk. She was looking at me too, her lip trapped between her teeth. Her hair was piled on top of her head with a few wayward curls falling down around her face. When I looked closer at it, I saw that it was held up with muggle pencils instead of one of those hair elastics that Ginny used.

"Why are you staring at me like that, George? Do I still have tea leaves on my face?" Bromley asked, feeling of her face with her hands.

I reached out and stilled them with mine, holding them after I finished. "There's nothing on your face. I was just staring at the muggle pencils in your hair."

Her cheeks turned pink and she tried to pull her hands out of mine to take it down. I refused to let them go, her hair looked adorable. I thought I liked her hair best when it was down and curly, but I was wrong.

"Let me take it down if it looks bad," she said as Fred and Ariel left to find Angelina.

"No, you actually look adorable with your hair up like that. These curls are nice, too," I said, reaching out and twisting a curl around my finger.

I couldn't have imagined what she was going to do next anywhere outside of my dreams. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine again. This time I didn't pause, I held her hips in my hands and pulled her closer to me, deepening the kiss.

This time it was her who was pinned against the wall as my tongue slid into her mouth. She made a sound that I knew was going to make a reappearance in my head later on tonight as she knotted her fingers in my hair. I wanted more than anything to lift her up onto my hips and take her upstairs to my bed to have my way with her, but I knew I couldn't do that.

"As much as I'm going to regret this later, I think we need to stop. This doesn't need to get too out of hand in the middle of the hall," I rasped out, laying my head against the stone wall next to her ear.

"Plus McGonagall will crucify you if you're late," she said breathlessly, making a surge of male pride flood me because I'd made her that way. "I'll see you tonight at dinner."

I kissed her forehead before stepping back and letting her go. She scurried away, but I caught her glancing back at me a couple times. She was a fiery little thing, something I hadn't anticipated when I'd first started fancying her.

* * *

**Reviews are one of the best gifts you can give.. *wink*wink***


	5. Chapter 5

**A lot of this is taken from _Goblet of Fire _so it belongs to JK, but I tried to reword it a little bit. **

* * *

Bromley's Point of View:

By the time lessons ended, I was still bouncing about my kiss with George. Karlee, Sam, Maggie, and I were all heading up to the dorm room to drop off our books before going downstairs to welcome our guests. I grabbed George's sweater off of my bed and pulled it on to protect myself from the cold outside. I covered it up quickly with my robes so the girls wouldn't see it, but thankfully they were all talking animatedly about the Tournament so they didn't look over at me.

Maggie was the first to notice my withdrawal from the conversation and asked, "What's got you looking so dreamy today? I mean, you're all smiles."

"I just got out of History of Magic a half hour early. Why wouldn't I be happy?" I asked, trying to avoid talking about mine and George's kiss.

"That's true, but it's not the real reason. I think it has something to do with a certain redhead," Karlee said, poking me in the ribs jokingly.

I waited until we down in the Common Room to tell them about it. I figured with all the people around us talking loudly we wouldn't be overheard. I lasted longer than I thought I would. "George and I kissed this morning after first lesson."

"You're kidding! You guys kissed again?" Sam shrieked, grabbing my shoulders and giving me a shake. "Why aren't you two together yet?"

I didn't answer her; instead I fell into line with the rest of the sixth years. Professor Flitwick was trying his best to get us all into orderly lines so we could head down the front of the castle. Sam fell in behind me, Maggie forced her way in front of me, and I assumed Karlee was behind Sam.

We walked down the steps and out to line up in front of the castle. I saw Fred and George standing over with the Gryffindors and smiled at them. George winked at me and waved, making my heart skip a couple of beats before going back to normal.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore shouted from his place in the line of teachers.

I quickly looked up over the forest where a couple first years were pointing and saw something flying. It was blurry, but I could tell it was some sort of animal. As it got closer I saw that it was actually a set of horses. The carriage was behind them huge, almost the size of Hagrid's Hut, and flying gracefully through the air.

"Good God, that is the largest woman I've ever seen," Sam said, making me look over to the carriage.

The woman was indeed bigger than any other woman I've ever seen (roughly the same size as Hagrid). She was dressed completely in black silk robes with just the jewels around her neck a different color.

The woman approached Dumbledore and he said, "My dear Madame Maxim, welcome to Hogwarts."

They talked together for a while so I turned and started talking to my friends. "That woman is huge!"

"Merlin, I know she is, but she's really pretty," Sam said, shaking her head. "I mean, once you get over the fact that she's going to have to bend to fit into the school."

"Sam! That's so bad; she can fit in the school. She's not that tall!" I said, slapping her shoulder jokingly.

I must have moved my hand too rapidly because the sleeve of my robe fell back and revealed the red knitted sleeve of George's sweater. I pulled the robe back down but not fast enough, Maggie saw it and started bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"You are _not_ wearing George's sweater right now!" she shrieked, drawing Maggie and Karlee's attention over to us.

"Shut up, it's not what you're thinking!" I said slapping a hand over her mouth before anyone else looked over at us.

Maggie reached out quickly and yanked open my robes, exposing the "G" sweater. I shrank back down and let them all see the sweater: I'd been caught.

"Okay, so I am wearing his sweater. He gave it to me the other night when we were out on the grounds. It was freezing so he lent it to me," I explained pulling my robe back tightly around me and yanking my scarf tighter.

Thankfully some kid shouted and broke the awkward silence engulfing us. "The lake! Look at the lake!"

All of us looked over at the flat black surface of the lake in time to see it start rippling. It started bubbling from the center and working its way out to the shore. Then, suddenly, a whirlpool appeared in the center of the lake and something started coming up out of it.

There was a long black pole that had rigging attached to it, breaking through the whirlpool. It was empty on the deck and looked eerily like a ghost ship. Eventually people started coming off of it after the splash of the anchor being thrown was heard.

They were wearing robes with thick, matted fur along the shoulders. The man walking in front of them had some wicked facial hair and furs to match, but his were more elegant and smooth. He stopped in front of Dumbledore and spoke in a booming tone, "Dumbledore! How are you, dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore smiled, shaking the man's outstretched hand.

"Holy harpies, look, you guys. It's Viktor Krum!" Sam hissed, elbowing me in the ribs and pointing over at one of the men in the matted fur robes.

Sam had quite the crush on the Quidditch player and everyone knew about it. I'm pretty sure it was only matched by Ron Weasley's… I'm kidding, sort of.

Everyone quickly filed into the castle after the other schools. I was walking slowly, letting everyone else in front of me, when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I turned around and saw that it was George and he was looking down at my chest with a smile on his face.

"Why shouldn't I hex you right now for leering at my chest?" I asked, yanking my arm out of his grip and crossing both of them over my chest to block his stare.

"Oh shit, I swear that wasn't what I was doing! I was looking at my sweater, I wasn't being a creep," he said, quickly backtracking and looking up at my face. "I'm so sorry, Bromley!"

I instantly relaxed and took his hand back in mine. "I'm sorry, I should've known better than that. I guess everything's sort of got me scattered."

He nodded and opened his arms to me. "Since you have my sweater on, I think you should come over here and warm me up."

I grinned and walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist under his robes. He was slender and had the perfect build of a chaser. I didn't notice earlier, but he and I fit together almost perfectly.

He pressed a kiss to the crown of my head before whispering, "Hey, we should get inside and hear what Dumbledore has to say."

I sighed before pulling away from him and standing on my tiptoes. "I want a kiss first."

I don't know what made me so bold, but I kind of liked it. I held his jaw in my hands and pulled his face to mine, pushing our lips together. This boy's kisses should be illegal; they were so good it was lethal almost.

We pulled away from each other and pressed our foreheads together as we tried to catch our breath. I had my bottom lip trapped between my teeth and when I opened my eyes I saw that George had his eyes trained on it.

"You've got to stop staring at me like that or we're never going to make it to dinner," I said, taking his hand in mine and leading us back into the castle.

* * *

**Like I said, it's not mine, but I really like borrowing it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is really late and really short and I'm super sorry about that. It has some cute George & Bromely fluff though, so I hope it's okay. **

* * *

George's Point of View:

I felt warmth flooding my entire body, but it wasn't coming from the fire in the Common Room. Bromley was wearing _my_ sweater to keep her warm. The sweater that my Mum made for me, okay that made it a little less hot. It actually made it a little bit creepy if you think about it…

"What's going on with you lately? You're all dreamy eyed over some girl," Fred said, flopping down next to me on the couch. "We're in desperate need of a new prank to pull."

"You're one to talk with how much you're constantly all over Angelina. Why is it such a bad thing that you're in love with Ariel?" I asked, trying to take the attention off of me. "I like Angelina, but she's no Ariel."

"It's complicated; you of all people should know that. I don't want to muck it up, she's too important to me," he said, running a hand over his face in frustration.

I had no clue what to say to that. Ariel was important to the pair of us, I really didn't want to lose her either. I ended up just sitting with him on the couch until it got dark enough to go to sleep. Or at least I tried to go to sleep, the loud gurgling of my stomach made it almost impossible.

I snuck down into the halls to make my way to the kitchens. I figured I'd make myself a sandwich or grab some leftovers from dinner. I was walking through the halls stealthily, trying to not get caught by Filch. The last thing I wanted was detention during the Triwizard Games.

I slammed into someone and sent us both tumbling to the ground. I groaned and rubbed my elbow, I'd hit it on the stones below.

"George? Why are you up so late?" Bromley's friend Maggie asked with a thick voice.

"What's wrong? You sound upset," I asked, pushing up to my feet and offering her my hand to pull her up as well.

"Bromley had an accident with the thestrals a while ago and she's in the Hospital Wing. She has three fractured ribs, a punctured lung, and a broken wrist," she answered slowly.

I brushed past her and ran to the Hospital Wing; I had to check on Bromley. I snuck inside, hiding from Madame Pomfrey, and approached her bedside. Her pale blonde hair was twisted up on top of her head and her hands were resting on her stomach as she slept.

"Maggie, I told you to go back to our dorm. I'm fine," she said in a weak voice.

"I'm not Maggie," I whispered, sitting in the chair pulled up next to her bedside. "Are you okay, princess?"

Her eyes opened slowly and her face contorted. "George, why are you here? I must look atrocious!"

"You look perfect. How do you feel?" I asked, rubbing her hands with both of mine. "Your hands are ice cold."

"I'm fine, I'm just a little bit sore. You can go back to bed," she said, but she flinched as she moved. "You're not leaving, are you?

"No, you're not going to be in here alone. Is your breathing okay? Maggie said you punctured your lung," I was chewing on my bottom lip as I spoke.

"Yeah, but Madame Pomfrey mended it along with my broken bones. You really don't have to stay down here if you don't want to," she was gnawing on her lip too.

"There's not a chance that I'm leaving you here alone tonight," I said, holding her hands in between mine and rubbing them.

She sighed and nodded, moving over to the side of the bed. "Come lay up here with me and get me warm."

I knew my cheeks were pink when I spluttered out, "A-a-are you sure t-t-that's what you want?"

She just laughed and patted the spot next to her. "I'm super cold and Madame Pomfrey has my wand so I can't do a heating charm. Please, for me?"

I nodded and slid into the empty space that she'd cleared for me. I supported her body and helped her lay against me. She flinched a few times before she stopped moving and sighed in contentment.

* * *

Bromley's Point of View:

I thought it hurt when the thestrals trampled me, but the pain was so much more intense when I woke up. The only thing that got me through the pain was the warmth underneath me. I forced my eyes open to see a pair of sleepy brown eyes looking down at me.

"Good morning, gorgeous, how'd you sleep?" he asked in a deliciously sleepy voice. "Are you in pain? Madame Pomfrey brought you a potion to take for it if you do."

I nodded slowly and took the small vial from his hand. I took it in one drink and tried to ignore the bitter taste of it. I sat the bottle of the table and grinned happily as the pain faded quickly away.

"I'm sure you're dying from having me sleep on you the whole night?" I said, looking at how I'd practically been on top of him.

"You're fine, I liked you being there," he said without thinking too much about it. "You're going to have to get over it because I really liked having you close to me."

I just shook my head and cuddled in closer to his neck. I pressed a kiss to his jaw before I could talk myself out of it. He kissed the side of my head in return and I know that we were both blushing.

"I don't recall giving you permission to spend the night, Mr. Weasley. I'm going to look over it because Miss Chambers slept so soundly last night, but I won't next time," Madame Pomfrey said, a pinched look on her face but I could tell she wasn't as mad as she seemed. "Classes start in a half an hour; you'd better head out if you still want to get breakfast, Mr. Weasley."

I groaned and rolled off of him, letting him stand up. He bent over and pressed another kiss to my forehead before heading out the door. Madame Pomfrey raised her brow at me but didn't ask any questions.

"You're cute together."

Well I guess that wasn't a question…

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I posted links to the clothes and characters from this story on my profile if you want to go check them out. **

**I added a little bit of a plot twist to the Ariel\Fred story that I'm intertwining this story with. Just thought I'd warn y'all just in case you read the original story and got a pinch confused. **

* * *

George's Point of View:

The entire day Bromley was the only thing on my mind. I made sure that I went by all of her classes and picked up her homework. I told myself I was being a good friend, but somewhere deeper inside me I knew that I got it so I could see her again.

"Mr. Weasley, I didn't expect you back so soon. Why aren't you at lunch?" Madame Pomfrey asked with a smile when she saw me walking into the Hospital Wing.

"I figured I'd bring Bromley her work so she wouldn't be so behind when she returned to class," I said quickly, trying to fight off the embarrassment rising in my cheeks.

"Like I said to her earlier, you two are really cute together," she said.

"We're not a couple," I replied quickly. "She's just a friend."

"I don't know about you, but I don't look at people that are just my friends the way you look at Miss Chambers. But I digress," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "She's in the same bed she was this morning. I believe that Miss Gibson, Miss Simms, and Miss Danforth are in there with her as well."

I knew Karlee's last name was Gibson, so I assumed the others were Sam and Maggie. I nodded and made my way over to her bed. I saw Maggie braiding her hair and Karlee painting her nails while Sam talked animatedly about something. I almost felt guilty about intruding, I was about to turn around when she saw me.

"George!" she said happily, her lips turning up into a happy smile.

"Hi, I brought your assignments," I said lamely holding up the parchment in my hands. "That sounded a lot cooler in my head."

"Thanks, I was worried that I was going to fall behind. I appreciate you thinking about me," she said as her smile stretched wider.

I felt something ignite inside of my stomach and my knees went a little bit weak. I forced myself forward and sat the books down on the table next to her bed. I saw a flash of red and realized she was wearing my jumper again.

Her eyes followed mine and she moved to take it off. "I'm sure you want your jumper back. I've just been getting a chill while being in here and this quilt can only fight off so much of it."

"No you can keep it, I have loads of them. Mum knits me a new one every Christmas and sometimes for my birthday," I said, holding up my hands to halt her movements.

"I have to go meet up with Alex for the rest of lunch. I'll see you guys later," Sam said, glancing down at her watch.

"Yeah, Maggie and I have somewhere to be too. We'll talk later, B," Karlee said, winking at me before pulling Maggie out of the room.

"Well, you have to give it to them, they're super subtle," Bromley laughed, patting the spot next to her. "Come sit with me."

I sat down on the bed in front of her and tried to gather some of the confidence I had last night. I slept in the same bed as her for Merlin's sake, but now I couldn't even talk to her. I was a pathetic excuse for a Gryffindor sometimes.

"George, what's wrong? You look like you're really uncomfortable," she said, placing a timid hand on my shoulder and drawing my attention back to her.

She was looking at me with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. I was yet again hit with the amount of beauty she held. Her face was completely wiped clean of makeup and her hair was plaited down the side of her head. I reached out and brushed a piece of hair that had escaped behind her ear, cupping her jaw after I was finished.

She pushed up onto her knees so we were level with each other. Our lips brushed each other teasingly without making an impression. We were playing around and it was an intoxicating feeling. I guess she got frustrated because she knotted her fingers in my hair and pulled our mouths completely together.

I was shocked when she moved to straddle my hips, pulling us as close together as she could get us. I recovered quickly and held her hips in my hands, biting at her lips. She and I moved in sync like we'd practiced.

I heard her moan and instantly came to my senses. She had just gotten her broken ribs mended and here we were rolling around on her bed. Her hospital bed, moreover. I broke our kiss and pressed our foreheads together, our stuttering breaths hit each other in the face.

"Oh wow, that went further than I'd planned. I was just going to give a kiss on the cheek," I said huskily. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I wish you weren't so damn noble sometimes, Weasley," she muttered under her breath. "It gets a bit annoying."

I laughed as I slid her back into the bed and took her hand in mine. I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles as I spoke, "Just wait until you're better and out of here. I'll rock your world."

It was her turn to blush and I felt a sense of victory. Bromley was always the one who embarrassed me, but not this time.

"Lunch is about to be over, Mr. Weasley. You'd better get a move on so you're not late for your next class," Madame Pomfrey's voice broke through mine and Bromley's staring contest. "I'm realizing her after classes end so you can come back and take her to her room if you'd like."

"I'll be right here as soon as classes end," I said, kissing Bromley's forehead once more before leaving with a little more skip in my step.

* * *

Bromley's Point of View:

After George left, I sat in my bed and let his words bounce around. He wanted to rock my world? What did that even mean? Did he want to shag already? I didn't think he was one of those guys. Or maybe I was just thinking too much into this.

"Are any of your friends putting their name in the Goblet, Bromley?" Madame Pomfrey asked, trying to make conversation with me.

"I was thinking about putting my name into it, actually. Then he said the thing about being 17 and it became real. Most of my friends are 16, so I don't think so," I said, grateful for a rescue from the monotonous silence surrounding me.

"I hope everyone who puts their name inside knows the risks their taking. It's a very intense thing, it shouldn't be taken lightly. It's very real, as you said," she said, grabbing her skirts and sitting at the foot of my bed.

"That's what Dumbledore said; it made me rethink putting my name inside. I didn't think I'd be brave enough to go through with it," I said with a shake of my head.

We talked for a little while longer until another kid came into the Hospital Wing. I recognized the brown hair, it was Ariel. I stood up quickly and went over to help Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout lay her down.

"We were pruning Tangle Grass and she pricked her finger. It didn't' have enough poison to hurt her too badly, just enough to knock her out for a little while," Professor Sprout explained quickly.

"Okay, Pomona. I'll just let her sleep and give her a pain potion when she wakes up. Thanks for bringing her to me," Madame Pomfrey said.

"She may wake up with a headache, so I'm sure that'll be a good idea," Professor Sprout responded. "It's nice to see you're up and well, Miss Chambers."

"Thank you, Professor. I'll be back in your class tomorrow," I smiled at her before sitting in a chair next to Ariel's bedside.

Just as I suspected, Fred burst into the room as soon as classes ended and sat next to Ariel's head. George soon followed and stood behind me, his hand on my shoulder. I stood up and let him sit in the chair before perching on his lap.

"She got pricked by Tangle Grass during Herbology. She should be just fine," I said, playing with George's fingers. "She should actually wake up soon."

I saw the relief flood Fred's features and I realized how truly in love with her he was. I'd never once seen him look at Angelina like that before. I smirked and leaned happily back against George's chest.

I knew we were all going to wait until she woke up. So I figured I'd get comfortable.

* * *

**Yay for Bromley and George cuteness. The next chapter may be a bit mature, but nothing too graphic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not too fond of this chapter. I'm sorry if you're not either. **

* * *

Ariel and I were both released from the Infirmary Wing at the same time. George held my hand in his, swinging them between us as we walked. Fred insisted on carrying Ariel piggyback to dinner, much to her displeasure. I knew she loved it, she'd told me herself.

_Fred and George had gone to tell Madame Pomfrey that Ariel had woken up so we were alone. She was staring happily after Fred and it made me laugh. She looked at me with a glare, but it was still funny because she was drugged a little from the prick of the Tangle Grass._

"_You're so in love with Fred. It's funny!" I finally said after I stopped laughing. "Why don't you just tell him that you love him?"_

"_Why don't you and George go out? You're practically all over each other anyways," she had a slight slur to her words. _

"_You're higher than a kite right now, aren't you?" I laughed. "It's funny to see all prim and proper Ariel be loopy like this."_

"_I may be loopy, but I'm also in love with Fred. So ha," she said, before looking over my shoulder. "Hi guys, can we go now?"_

"_I think I'd better carry you so that you don't hurt yourself. Up we go," Fred said, hefting Ariel onto his back and holding her calves. "Hold on."_

"_Good luck getting her or Fred to tell each other about their feelings. I've been trying for years now," George whispered to me as we left the Infirmary. "But about us, do you want to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"_

"_Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun," I said, taking his hand in mine. _

"Fred, will you take me to the Great Hall to get food?" Ariel asked happily.

"Of course, love," he said before turning over to look at George and me. "Do you two want to come down with us?"

"Yes, I'm starving!" I shrieked, running towards the Great Hall without looking back.

I sat down with Maggie, Sam, and Karlee who looked super happy to see me. The Maggie's eyes wandered down to my torso and her lips pulled up into a smile. The other girls followed her act and they all smiled too.

"What's wrong with you all?" I asked as I shoveled food into my mouth.

"You do realize that you're wearing George's sweater out in the open with nothing over it, right?" Maggie finally asked when I took a break with my food to breathe.

I looked down and saw that I was indeed still wearing George's sweater. I didn't feel embarrassed so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, I realized that. I've worn it all day today, it's warm," I said, going back to my food. "I'm going out with him this weekend too."

"You two are going out on a date? I'm so excited for you all!" Sam shrieked, tossing her hands in the air dramatically.

"Would you hush? It's just a date," I said over my embarrassment.

"So quickly you dismiss our love," George said as he walked between the tables. "Are you trying to give me a complex?"

"Just hush and go grab your food," I laughed, motioning for him to keep heading over to the Gryffindor table.

He winked at me before going over to sit next to Fred and Ariel. She seemed to be doing better than she was before, a lot less high. The memories of her being high made me giggle and attracted Maggie, Sam, and Karlee's eyes to me.

"What are you laughing about? Please don't say that you're laughing at him because he spoke to you because I might pelt you with these peas," Sam threatened.

"No, Ariel got poked by Tangle Grass earlier and it was really funny to watch her be high," I laughed again, shrugging my shoulders.

"Ariel Walker was high? I would've given up a kidney to see that," Maggie said, biting into a piece of bread.

"It was pretty comical, she just went on about Fred for a while," I said before I could stop myself. "Oh my god, you aren't supposed to know about that. Act like I didn't say a word about it."

"Anyone with eyes could tell you that Ariel and Fred are head over heels for each other. It's as clear as day when you look at them. I'm sure even Angelina knows," Karlee said, looking over at the lot of them. "I mean, look at how hard she's glaring at Ariel right now because she's the one that's sitting by Fred instead of her."

I looked over at them and saw that Karlee was right. Fred was sitting in between George and Ariel with Angelina across from them. She was downright glaring at Ariel and it made me laugh before I could stop myself. My laughter set off the rest of the girls', making us all sound like a bunch of hyenas.

The chatter about the Triwizard Tournament was all that could be hear in the halls. It seemed like everyone who was 17 or older put their names in the Goblet. That included Fred and George, making them turn into old men for a while. Needless to say, Madame Pomfrey, Ariel, and I laughed for days about it.

"Hermione told you that it was stupid to think that you could outsmart Dumbledore. Now do you understand?" I asked as we walked to class together.

"Am I too stupid for you to go out with tomorrow?" he asked, tossing an arm carelessly around my shoulder.

I laughed and shook my head. "I don't think so, you're pretty cute. Even if you think that you can outsmart one of the smartest wizards in England."

"I just wanted to hear you say that I was cute," he said, winking at me.

I huffed and hit his shoulder with my hand. He winced before taking my shoulders in his hands and holding me still. "Stop hitting me!"

"And what are you going to do if I don't, Weasley?" I asked sassily.

"Would you two stop flirting and get to class? I'd hate to have to give you detention," Professor McGonagall said to us.

I felt my cheeks heat up and looked down at my feet. "Okay, professor."

George laughed and nodded at her, taking my hand and pulling me towards my next class. He kissed my forehead before leaving to run to his class on the other side of the castle. I just smiled and shook my head at him; he was too cute for his own good.

"You're already whipped by him and you've not even gone out yet," Sam said when I sat down next to her at a table.

Maggie made whip sounds while Karlee laughed. "She's not wrong, you know? But he's even worse than you are about it."

"So does that mean that you three don't want to help me pick out my outfit for tomorrow night?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Their silence told me that I was wrong; they wanted to help a lot. That's why these girls were my best friends; they knew me better than anyone. They stood by me when I lost my mom and helped me through it. I couldn't imagine life without them.

* * *

**The next chapter's going to be their date. Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that Dobby found the Room of Requirements, but I wanted George and Fred to have stumbled upon it. I thought it would be cuter for Bromley and George. **

* * *

Bromley's Point of View:

I was sitting in the middle of the girls' dormitory while Sam did my makeup, Maggie picked out my outfit, and Karlee did my hair. My date with George was in two hours and, at this rate, I didn't know if I was going to make it there.

"You're sweating, B. Are you that nervous to go out with him today?" Sam asked, blotting my face a little before going back to my makeup.

"I didn't realize that I was, but now that you mention it…" I said, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. "What if I mess it up?"

"Trust me, there's not a damn thing you can do to make that boy run away. He's head over heels for you and you haven't even gone out yet. Tonight's only going to make it even more intense," Karlee said, tugging my hair up a little and twisting it.

"I hope you're right, Karlee. I really care about him, he's great," I said, chewing on my lip.

* * *

I brushed my skirt a couple of times with my hands before tucking my wand into my waistband. I was late getting ready, but Maggie had already gone down and told George so he was waiting. I could only imagine what she'd told the poor boy, she was crazy sometimes.

"You look great; the pantyhose were a good idea, Sam. I didn't even know they existed," Karlee said, smiling at me from across the room.

"My Mum wears them all the time and she sent a pair with me just in case. It's a muggle thing," she laughed.

It was hilarious watching us all try to get me into them. You'd think that there'd be a magical way, but there wasn't to our combined knowledge. It was a good thing that we knew mending spells because we ripped them more than a few times in the struggle of pulling them on.

"I'm going to go on down because I really want to see him," I said, bouncing on my heels. "Oh wow, that sounded so desperate."

"No, you just sound like you're excited to meet up with your boo. It's cute," Sam giggled, brushing lip gloss onto my lips.

I just let her treat me like an oversized Barbie doll until they all stood back. I saw Karlee nodding her head appreciatively and Maggie grinning at her happily. I guess I looked good enough for their standards because soon enough they were shoving me down into the halls of the school.

"He's waiting just outside the Entrance Hall for you, go make an entrance," Maggie said, shoving me a little bit before hiding behind a pillar with the rest of the girls.

I was walking as gracefully as I could when I felt arms wrap tightly around my waist. I was lifted into the air and spun around before getting set back down on my feet. He leaned down to press a kiss to my lips, but I turned so he got my cheek.

"This early in the night and you're already shunning me? It's going swimmingly," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"No, I'm going to make you a deal. If the date goes well, I'll let you kiss me tonight. If not then, well, you'll know I suppose," I said, trailing off towards the end.

He tried to make it look like what I said didn't make him nervous, but I could see through his ruse. I sighed before standing on my tiptoes and pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth, enough to not count as a full-on kiss, but enough to make him happy.

"Well then, on that note let's go start our date," he said, offering me his arm.

I grinned and held onto him, walking close to him to fight the cold. I figured that we'd go into Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop, but he kept walking past there. I turned to face him, but he just shook his head and kept walking through town.

"Where are we going, George?" I asked as we walked towards the abandoned part of Hogsmeade.

"I'm going to show you something really important to me. The only other people who have seen this place are Fred and Ariel, so consider yourself lucky," he said, practically bouncing in excitement.

"You're so excited, this must be pretty spectacular," I observed, sliding my hand into his. "I'm getting a secondhand high from you, I think."

He didn't answer, instead he stood in front of a big building with boarded up windows. I raised a brow but followed him inside. It was empty and dusty, but judging by the shine in his eyes it was more to him.

"Fred and I are going to open up a joke shop here after we graduate. We won that money at the Cup and have enough products, we just have to go for it," he explained, turning around in circles.

I was struck with how sexy his passion was. He wanted this so badly; it was all that he ever thought about. His dreams were actually on the precipice of coming true and he couldn't wait for it.

"Uh-oh, you think I'm weird. I already ruined the night and this is just the first stop," he said quickly, running a hand through his hair.

I didn't know what to say so I just shook my head. I ran over to him and jumped up into his arms, wrapping mine around his neck. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him roughly. He locked his arms under my bum and held me close as he kissed me back.

Soon enough I was pressed against the wall of the soon-to-be joke shop with his neck racing across my neck. With the wall supporting most of my weight, his hands were free to roam my body. They weren't in the places you'd think, they were running along my sides and over my arms.

His teeth sank into my neck enough to make my head hit the wall behind me and a squeaky moan escape my mouth. I felt my cheeks turning pink at the sound; he must think that I'm a total basket case now.

"Fuck, that's so sexy," he groaned against my skin before pressing our lips back together again.

He thought my gross little squeak was _sexy_?! What even? Oh well, I guess to each his own.

I reluctantly pulled my mouth away from his and stood on the ground. I almost fell to the ground because my knees were so weak.

"We need to stop, as much as I hate to, before this goes too far. We still have the rest of our date to go on, remember?" I said breathlessly, tucking my sweater back into my skirt.

I hadn't even realized that it was like that, I guess it got tugged up during our rough make out session earlier. I bit my lip and started giggling like a little kid, he was just so cute.

"I have a dinner planned and everything. It's too late now because it's dark; it was supposed to be in the light. It's your fault for being so damn irresistible," he said, placing his hands on my hips and kissing my forehead.

"We can just go back to the school and get some dinner," I said, laying my head against his chest.

"I have an even better idea. Let's go!" he said, taking my hand and leading me out of the abandoned building and back to the castle.

* * *

George and I ended up getting some food from the kitchens, which we snuck into, and heading to somewhere he wouldn't tell me. He made me stop in front of a large, empty wall while he paced in front of it. I was about to ask what he was doing when a door appeared in the center of the wall.

"Before you say anything, just give me your hand and trust me," he said before I could question what was happening.

I took his hand in mine after shifting the things I was holding to my other arm. We walked into the room and it was amazing. It was a cute little place with carpet and a couple of beanbag chairs scattered around.

"It's the Room of Requirements, Fred and I found it last year when we were running from Filch. I'm not really sure what it does, but I'm glad it does it," he said, placing the things on the ground and pulling me over to the set of beanbags.

I pulled my hand out of his and kicked off my shoes. These pantyhose were killing me and I had to take them off.

"Will you close your eyes for me for a second?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him.

He just shrugged before covering his eyes with his hands. I laughed a little grabbing them and trying to pull them off of me. I thought it was going to be easier than it actually was, they didn't want to fucking come off. I was yanking at my foot when I ended up falling flat on my bum.

George was over next to me in a few seconds, but I was laughing too hard to say anything. I knew my skirt was flipped up and my knickers were on full display and it was funny. He pulled my skirt down before falling onto his back and laughing along with me.

"You're really something, you know that?" he asked sometime later after we'd eaten and I'd gotten the damn pantyhose off.

"Am I a good something or a bad something?" I asked, rolling over and laying my head on his chest, looking up at him curiously.

"You're the most amazing something that I'm ever encountered in my sixteen years, Bromley Maria Chambers," he said seriously.

I felt tears pricking my eyes as I rolled over to straddle his stomach. I kissed him gently, barely even touching each other. Tonight was the best date that I've ever been on and I was super excited to see how George and I ended up.

* * *

**I hope you guys really like this chapter because I did. For reals. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**PSA: I'm going to end the chapter as I please, don't be bitchy about it. Thank you :)**

* * *

George's Point of View:

I snuck back into the Common Room at about two o'clock that night. I figured it would be empty, but I was wrong. Fred and Lee were both sitting down there, waiting for me I'm sure. I tried to sneak past them, but Fred saw me and started laughing.

"What's got sneaking into the dorms, Georgie? You're not going to spill all the dirty details of your date with your best mate and your twin?" he asked, barely holding in his laughter. "Well I'm appalled."

"There aren't any 'dirty details' to tell you about. We went out and had fun, that's about it," I said, trying my best to lie convincingly.

"There is never going to be a time that you can lie and I can't tell. Sit down and tell us about it, brother," Fred said, raising his eyebrows. "It must be pretty good if you're trying to get out of talking about it."

I sighed before sitting down beside him on the couch. Lee leaned forward and waited for me to start telling them about my night.

"I took her to our joke shop. I wanted to tell her about it, you know? She thought it was cool and that was it," I said, hoping that was enough to get them off of my back. I really didn't want to share _everything _with them.

"You're not going to tell us everything that happened, are you?" Lee asked finally.

"Some things need to stay between Bromley and me. I think what happened tonight with us is one of those things," I said simply.

"And you think that Bromley's not telling all of her friends about it?" Fred laughed. "I'm sure that her little cluster of friends will now about it at breakfast in the morning."

He made a good point, so I told them about it. I didn't give them _all _the details, but I gave them some of them.

After I was finished, Lee elbowed Fred. "It looks like you're not the only one who got lucky tonight, Fred."

"What are you talking about? He gets lucky with Angelina anytime he wants to," I asked in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

"Fred and Ariel got together tonight. I walked in on them kissing in the Common Roo," Lee answered before making kissy faces at Fred.

"You and Ariel are actually together now?" I asked, slapping him on the back. When he nodded, I said, "It's about damn time, Freddy."

He just shook his head, but a saw a familiar smile on his lips. It was the same smile I always had when I talked about Bromley. He was in just as deep as I am.

* * *

Bromley's Point of View:

I barely made it into the dormitory before all my friends attacked me. I knew they wanted all the details from tonight, and I figured I'd tell them. I wanted to talk about everything, especially the intense make out session we had in the joke shop.

"Is that a hickey on your neck, B?" Sam asked, bouncing on Maggie's bed where she was sitting.

"It might be…" I said before tossing Sam back her pantyhose. "It was definitely an eventful night, my dears."

I grabbed some pajamas out of my trunk and started taking off my outfit. I pulled on my shorts and t-shirt before taking out my earrings and sitting them in the container on my nightstand. I wanted to make them wait for the details; it would drive them absolutely mad.

"If you don't tell us what happened we're going to kick your ass. You can't do this to a person," Karlee finally shouted after I sat down on my bed.

"Well, we went into town and into this room to check something out. We were laughing and talking and stuff, when things started to get a little more heated. We ended up making out against the wall and I guess he sucked on my neck," I laughed, feeling the spot they were talking about.

"You two were making out that hard on your first date? My god, Bromley, what are the other kids going to think when they find out?" Maggie squealed.

"Shut up, Mags!" I said, tossing a pillow at her. "It's not like he and I shagged or anything. All we did was kiss, which we've done a ton of times."

"I'm just playing around with you, B. I think it's really cool that you found someone who you can be happy with," Maggie said, moving over to sit next to me and hugging me from the side. "I didn't mean to bum you out after your awesome date with Mr. Weasley."

I sighed before hugging her back. "I don't think you _could _ruin my night, it was that amazing. I'm going to go to bed, though; I'm dead on my feet right now."

"You're right, it's almost three. We'd better go to bed now," Karlee said as Sam moved over into her own bed. "I'm sure Meghan hates us. She uses a silencing charm more than anyone I know, I think."

Meghan was the other girl in our dorm with us. We tried to include her at first, but she acted like she was better than we were. In the end we just excluded her and did our own thing. In response she perfected her silencing charm and ignored us.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and decided that I was going to be lazy today. I took my hair out of the bun on top of my head and braided it after I pulled on George's sweater and a pair of leggings. I put boots on my feet and put my wand in my waistband before heading downstairs for breakfast.

I was almost outside when I realized that I had a huge hickey on my neck. I turned around and ran upstairs to cover it up. When I was sure that it wasn't visible, I went back downstairs. I left the girls upstairs asleep so I figured I would sit along at breakfast.

"Hey Bromley," Ariel greeted me after I sat down next to her at the empty table.

"Hi Ariel, how are you this morning?" I yawned, pouring myself some pumpkin juice.

"I'm absolutely fantastic this morning. I feel like I'm floating, actually," she said dreamily, her eyes a million miles away. "Fred and I got together last night."

"You're kidding me?" I said, instantly perking up. "Who made the first move?"

"I did when we were kids, actually. I kissed him when he and George were at my house one time," she said with pink cheeks.

"You are such a little minx, little mermaid," Fred said, startling the pair of us when he spoke.

He dropped a kiss on Ariel's head before sitting down next to her with his arm around her shoulders. George kissed my forehead before sitting down next to me on the bench. We all ate breakfast together and we talked like we'd all been friends forever. I loved how easily they included me in their conversations. It made me feel like I was important to George.

"What are you doing today, princess?" George asked after we finished eating.

"I think I'm going to spend the day being lazy with the girls," I said, leaning over against his shoulder. "Or I might go back to sleep. I'm absolutely knackered right now."

"Are they feeling left out because I spent yesterday with you?" he asked in a baby voice. "Are they jealous of me?"

I just laughed and kissed him once more before heading back up to the Common Room. I saw that they girls weren't up yet so I decided to take a nap on the couch. I curled up in front of the fire and closed my eyes. This was the perfect way to spend a Sunday.

* * *

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is so late, and I'm super sorry. I hope you're still ready, lovelies. **

* * *

Bromley's Point of View:

George and I have been together for almost four months, but it wasn't as great as I thought it would be. I thought we'd be a great couple and that we would be closer than ever, but I was so wrong. For the first couple of weeks it was grand, we were amazing together, but then he started to get really distant.

Take right now for instance, we were supposed to be meeting up in the library to work on homework. I was here and I had been for ten minutes without the redhead in sight. I sat there for a half an hour longer before I gave up and started to gather my things. I shoved my books into my bag so harshly that I knew I'd have to mend a few later on.

I walked up to Ravenclaw Tower muttering words under my breath that I would never say in front of people. It took a lot to piss me off, but once I was pissed I was lethal. I really hoped that no one crossed my path that wasn't Maggie, Sam, or Karlee because it would be really bad. I had a tendency to throw things and hex people in my rage.

"I cannot be felt, seen, or touched yet I can be found in everybody. My existence is always a debate, yet I have my own style of music. What am I?"

Most of the time, I loved being a Ravenclaw, but the entrance to our Common Room was almost enough for me to hate it. The riddles were usually really simple, if you just thought about it for a minute, but I wasn't in the mood to think right now. I wanted to go grab George and hex his man bits off without a second thought.

"I don't bloody know. Right now I'm so pissed that I can feel it in my soul," I said, barely keeping myself from beating on the door with my clenched fists.

"That's right, a soul," the knocker said before swinging the door open.

I could've cried in relief as I walked inside of the Common Room. None of my friends were in sight so I flopped down on the couch and covered my face with my arm. I'm sure something happened and that was why George didn't show up. He would tell me all about it in the morning at breakfast, and I would look like a total bitch because I got so mad.

* * *

I didn't think I could be any madder than I was last night, but when George didn't show up a breakfast it came back tenfold. Fred was there along with Lee and Ariel, but my twin was nowhere to be found. I pushed up from the table and was about to go over when Sam grabbed my arm and held me at the table.

"Don't do it, B. You don't want to be the crazy possessive girlfriend," Karlee said, patting my arm from across the table. "I'm sure there's a good reason that he's not here. Ron, Harry, and Hermione aren't here either; maybe he's doing something with them."

I sighed and nodded my head, "I guess you're right. I'm bound to see him before the day's over with, right?"

I was right, but I didn't see him until Potions class. I couldn't exactly talk to him then so I just settled with glaring at him from across the room. He sent me a couple questioning looks, but I ignored them.

When Snape dismissed us, I felt someone grab my wrist and I knew it was George. We walked until we found an alcove and stepped over into it.

"What's the deal with your glares, love? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, holding my shoulders in his hands.

"I don't know, I was too busy studying in the library last night to think much about you," I said flippantly.

He slapped a hand over his mouth and I heard him gasp. "I forgot about last night, I was talking with Harry and Ron about getting through the Triwizard Tournament. I'm sorry, baby."

I wanted to be mad at him really bad, but if he was helping his little brother I couldn't be. I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck so I could kiss him. He grinned when he realized that he wasn't in trouble anymore and kiss me back.

It was impossible to think about anything else when George Weasley was kissing me. His lips were so soft and he knew exactly how to use them to make me melt. We couldn't kiss very long before we would end up getting caught so I pulled away from him and pecked his lips before going back flatfooted.

"So are you still mad at me?" he asked while we were walking to dinner.

I bumped his shoulder with mine and threaded our fingers together. "I was a little hurt, and when I'm hurt I get mad. It's a really vicious cycle that I took out on the knocker last night."

"You beat up the poor knocker? That poor eagle, it's probably scarred for life now," George laughed, bringing my hand up to his mouth and kissing the top of it. "You're quite the basket case, love."

"You're quite the charmer, Mr. Weasley," I laughed before letting go of his hand.

He just shrugged before hugging me and pressing a kiss to the side of my head. I made my way over to where Sam, Maggie, and Karlee were sitting. They looked at me with raised brows so I knew they'd witnessed my interaction with George.

"Girl, I know you're all up in George right now, but he did stand you up. What if that means that he's cheating with someone else?" Sam asked after I'd sat down next to Karlee.

"He wouldn't cheat on me, he's not like that. George was trying to help Harry with the Triwizard Tournament clue that he got. He's just being a good friend, that's all," I defended. "Maybe you lot should take a couple notes on it."

I pushed up from my seat and moved down to sit at the end of the table by myself. I picked at my food, but I wasn't really eating anything. There was no way that George would cheat on me, he wasn't the type. He cared too much about me to cheat.

"Hey, why are you sitting all by yourself, love?" he asked, sitting down beside me at the table. "Did you friends make you mad?"

"They're just being crazy about things, it's nothing terrible," I dismissed without telling him what happened. "Shouldn't you be over at your table?"

"Probably, but you looked like you were really upset. I figured it was pretty bad considering you actually left your friends. Do you want to talk about it, love?" he asked, rubbing my back consolingly.

I knew better than to tell him that they thought he was cheating on me. I figured that he'd jump to conclusions and think that I thought that too. Like I said earlier, the last thing I wanted to do was look like a crazy girlfriend.

"It's nothing that bad; I guess I just don't feel well. I think I'm going to go lie down for the night," I said, standing up.

"Do you want me to walk you up to your Common Room?" he asked, standing up and placing a hand on my lower back.

There was no way this boy was cheating on me, he was too sweet. I felt incredibly stupid for even entertaining the thought, no matter how small the thought was, that he would ever cheat. He was just being a good brother and friend.

"No, it's fine. Go and eat, I'll just go by myself," I said, kissing his cheek before slipping out of the Great Hall.

* * *

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEW? please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter, guys. Thank you for reading and staying with the story even though I was terrible when it came to updating on time. **

* * *

George's Point of View:

I hated that Bromley thought I was lying to her, but I really didn't want to burden her. Ron and Harry were discussing the things that happened at the Cup. They were convinced that you-know-who was back again. The thought made my stomach knot up, I didn't want her to be involved in that. I didn't want anything to hurt her.

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with the rest of my family, but Bromley was the only thing on my mind. I wanted her to know how close to her I felt all the time, to never felt like she was a hassle. I didn't need her to tell me that her friends thought that I was cheating. The very thought of that made my skin crawl, Bromley was too perfect to cheat on.

* * *

Bromley's Point of View:

I tried my best to not let the space drive me crazy. I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend, but I haven't been able to do that in far too long. It had been almost two days since I'd talked to George and he hadn't made any effort to talk to me.

"Are you sure that he's not cheating? I know you're really into him and everything, B, but you've got to think about it. What if he is?" Karlee asked while she and I were studying in the library together.

"I don't want to think that he's cheating, Kar. I really like him, like I think it's getting really close to love actually," I said sadly, shaking my head. "I just really, really don't want him to be cheating on me."

Karlee sighed before taking my hands in hers. "If he is, just know that you're not alone. You've got me, Sam, and Maggie here for you no matter what happens. He's just a boy; there are a billion more of them in the world."

I just nodded and went back to my homework; I really didn't want to talk about it anymore. As much as I hated to, I knew that I needed to confront George about the possible cheating. Even if it did make me sound like a crazy girlfriend, I'd rather be that than the gullible one who let her boyfriend get away with cheating.

"Karlee, how do I even bring it up in conversation? I want to talk about it, I deserve to know, I just don't know how," I said, brushing some of my hair out of my face in frustration.

She stood up and walked over to me, crouching in front of me and taking my hands in hers. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure it's not as bad as we think, B."

I felt tears pricking my eye as I leaned into her and pressed my forehead against her neck. I didn't want to cry over something this stupid, but I couldn't make myself stop. It all sank in right then, it made everything really real for me; I was in love with George.

"Karlee, I think I'm in love with him," I whispered, feeling her freeze. "I need to go talk to him and figure this out before I say it out loud for sure."

She held me at arms' length and looked over my makeup. "You're a mess, love. Let me fix you up before you go and see him."

She pulled her makeup out of her book bag and started fixing me. I forced myself to stop crying and let her make me look acceptable again. When she was finished, I hugged her one last time before grabbing my stuff and heading out to find George.

I walked through the halls for a while and when I heard the giggles I followed them. George and Fred were balancing a bucket on top of a door. I knew it was a prank of some sort, and any other day it would've made me laugh, but today I didn't. I crossed my arms over my chest and waiting until they were done to get his attention.

"Hey George, can we go somewhere and talk?" I asked, drawing his attention away from Fred. "It's kind of important, if you don't mind."

"This shouldn't be found until the morning anyway when the Slytherin are coming up for breakfast. Go on," Fred smiled, slapping George's back. "It's good to see you, Bromley!"

I nodded and waved at Fred, "It's nice to see you as well."

After Fred left, I started walking and figured George would follow behind. He did, but eventually he got frustrated and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me to a stop and forced me to turn around and face him head on.

"What's wrong, Bromley? You haven't looked at me or even touched me the entire time we've been walking. Did something happen?" he asked, taking my face in his hands so I had to look into his big brown eyes.

"I've tried to not let it get to me, and I've tried to convince myself that it's not true, but I can't do it anymore. I have to know," I said, pushing him off of me.

"What are you talking about? What's got you so ruffled?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

I took a deep breath before speaking, "I want to know if you're cheating on me. All of my friends are convinced that you are and now I'm questioning it."

His face was complete and utter shock for a few seconds before it turned to an emotionless mask. "You honestly think that I would cheat on you, Bromley?"

"I honestly don't know what to think anymore, George. You're never around me anymore and even when you are you're really distant. I didn't think it was cheating really, until the girls started saying it. Now I can't think of anything else," I said, crossing my arms over my chest sadly.

"I don't care what your stupid friends think!" he shouted, making me flinch. "Everything's not about you, Bromley! Maybe I'm going through some things that don't involve you, okay? It can happen. My world doesn't revolve around you all the time!"

"Don't you dare yell at me or call my friends stupid!" I shouted back at him. "I'm sorry that I got a little bit worried about our relationship when you started to ignore me. I'm just worried about you, George! You're scaring me."

His severe look slowly melted away and he ran a hand over his face in frustration. "I'm sorry for shouting at you and insulting your friends, baby. Everything's just really intense right now and I'm trying to keep you safe."

"George, I love you and that means that I'm going to be all in. If things are going on in your life that are hard, I want you to tell me about them. I'll do my best to help you get through them," I said, walking up to him and laying my head against his chest.

He hadn't moved since I started talking so I pulled back to see him staring at me in wonder. I instantly realized what I'd said. I said I loved him and I made him feel uncomfortable.

"You just said that you love me," he finally said, his smile was blinding. "I love you too, so much."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him happily. He held my waist in his hands and lifted me up so I reached him easier. Kissing George like this made everything seem like it was finally going to be okay, but something was still bothering me.

"Georgie, I still want to know what's got you so bothered," I said, pulling my mouth away from his. "Please tell me, maybe I can help."

He seemed to be having an internal debate on whether or not to tell me. Eventually he sighed and said, "According to Harry, you-know-who is rising again. I was afraid to tell you about it because I didn't want to scare you. I was trying to keep you safe, B."

I felt my blood run cold. I barely whispered, "He's back?"

"According to Harry, he's been having visions of him. I was skeptical at first, but now I'm a believer. I don't want you to worry, though; I'm going to keep you safe, I promise."

I knew that was a big promise, but I also knew George would do everything in his power to make sure he did just that.

* * *

**THANKS A BILLION FOR READING AND FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING! **


End file.
